Origins
*1.1 Origins� The original Xia has around 30 members. They need more, but they thought it was limited numbers of what they are, alien, mutant, or different race more than a human, and even some of them are human.� After that, the rapid amount of numbers of members join the Xia are very specific seventy-five. After the Xiamen's time, then the Xiamen Enforcers went undercover and hide and the original Xia arrived on time by fighting the horrible war to end their unendurable suffering in a need of help that has not returned and survived. After that, they all disband. Until they learn what happened to the Zemo's fate, they decided to help the Zemo, but Zemo would like to let them help the Zemo, but they are too young due to rules that they are not allowed to help or join the Zemo forever until they turned adult. In the Earth, they decided to do it an immediate reinforcenments without Zemo knowing. They do not want the Zemo to die in their hands to know. They started launching the space shuttle launcher to the space. Their first space shuttle launcher started launching with a timebomb that has been running due to talent of future mad scientist Graydon Pterdon. Timebomb is obviously Graydon's man-made devices that had destroyed Hot Firecat's life at Reba's place. The Zemo had no way and other way to save the Xia. They knew that time is running out and it was too late for them to save the Xia. The Xia: Space Shuttle Explosion is an event had told that the Xia's space shuttle has destroyed everyone on aboard of the ship except Civet and Lavendar. Everything had changed the lives of the Zemo by learning whether if they understand the immediate push to stop the youngsters join the form or force them in juvenile program either. Moment of Surprises. Before the explosion, M'Kaar took Zanderlot immediately before nick of time comes and the event started happening. M'Kaar chose Zanderlot because he heard the myth about the name--Zanderlot and knew Zanderlot had the acknowledgments of these past, present, and future versions of herself. Zanderlot learnt a little abot M'Kaar's existence and knew that she wanted to ask M'Kaar a lot of questions about why M'Kaar chose her, but M'Kaar told her that there is no time for us to talk about it and wanted Zanderlot to clear her mind so she could know what to do. Zanderlot chose Nido becuase of she knew him through teamwork in the past and assumed this only hope in their teamwork effort to make it happen again once more. Zanderlot did not understand the part of it being her powers that has poison effects that can kill everyone through the combination of Nido's powers and her powers, but she marveled at how impossible they survived through their powers. She did not know that Chantel had survived ever since the space explosion. Hot Firecat was in a deep shock to see how badly Chantel was in a shape and surprising very much that Chantel can hear her voices and physical form in the ghost-based form, unlikely the Xia. This is how Hot Firecat suspected a thing about Chantel's involvement with the event that saved the lives of the Xia.